


Imprint

by SParkie96



Series: Imprint Series [1]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), DCU, Marvel, Multiple Crossovers - Fandom, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Feeding Kink, Femslash, Forced Bonding, Language, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Some Humor, Violence, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a raid at vampire club, Evolution, Sami encounters Eve Corvin, daughter of Blade's allies Michael and Selene. Unwillingly, the two are bonded via Eve accidentally imprinting on Sami. Problems ensue. Rated T-M for language, violence, and suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: New fanfiction. Enjoy. Underworld/Multiple X-Overs. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. The rest belong to their respective owners.

**Club Evolution, New York City…..**

* * *

The pulsing sound of music filled the midnight air as a light fall breeze whipped through the city streets. Late night street walkers lured men in with their seemingly beautiful allure just outside the club, neon lights giving them enough light to see their willing victims.

One man pulled up in an old red Camaro, offering a short blond woman clothed in a tiny, sparkling, blue dress money. A smile graced her lips as she made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle. He smiled shyly back, taking hold of the steering wheel as he drove to a nearby alley.

Once in the alley, the blond woman climbed on to his lap. She kissed him once before nuzzling his neck. The man chuckled as the woman's hair tickled his face. She chuckled as well, veering her head back to stare at the man. His once smiling face became that of horror as the woman's face took on a demonic look, her teeth razor sharp. Before he could scream, she latched her mouth on to his neck, biting viciously. She tore through flesh as she devoured his blood. The man became limp in a matter of minutes.

Satisfied, she opened up the door and climbed off of the man, tossing the money at the lifeless corpse. As she turned around, she was greeted by the cold muzzle of a gun being pressed harshly against her forehead. She hissed at the newcomer. A short teenager with brown and white hair glared at her, crystal blue eyes seemingly glowed with anger. Though her eyes said otherwise, the teen held a smile, gun never faltering,

"Little late for dinner, isn't it?" the teen asked, cocking the weapon.

The blond woman released a shrill screech and lunged at the girl. The brunette bent backward in a seemingly backbreaking position. The blond prostitute landed clumsily in a pile of garbage with a muffled gurgle. She growled as she got back to her feet, fingernails morphed into deadly looking talons. She charged at the teenager again, who spun around and landed a kick to the woman's head. The woman flew back once again.

A gunshot interrupted the short quarrel. The brunette looked down at the prostitute, who now bared a smoking bullet hole in her chest, right where her heart should be. As the woman's body fell to the ground, it erupted into flames before disintegrating into ash.

The brunette then turned to the one responsible, "I had her, Uncle Blade."

"Uncle Blade" was a tall African American fellow, about forty-three or so, with army cropped black hair and sunglasses. He donned a black trench coat with black police type ballistic armor underneath; steel toed boots adorn his feet. A sword hung on his hip, as well as various other weapons. His arm, which had been previously outstretched, was now at his side, his gun smoking at the barrel. He smiled down at the brunette, fangs glimmering in the light of the moon,

"If you had her, Samantha, why didn't you kill her immediately?" he asked.

The brunette, or Samantha "Sami" Parker/Wayne, shrugged. She put her gun back in its holster. She wore a black long sleeved jumpsuit with wedged platform boots. She wore fingerless gauntlets that attached themselves to her jumpsuit. A black utility belt clung to her hips. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail. She couldn't have been any older than sixteen or seventeen. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in annoyance,

"I was getting to it." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Really? It looked like you were messing around to me." Blade said.

Sami grunted, stepping passed Blade and out on to the street just outside the alleyway entrance. She didn't even give the deceased body in the Camaro a second glance. Blade, on the other hand, examined the body, feeling for a pulse,

"Son of a Bitch sucked him dry." Blade observed.

"I could've told you that." Sami snipped.

"They're getting bolder. Disguising themselves as prostitutes and picking up men who would be more than willing to do whatever they wanted." Blade observed once more.

"Easy picking. And the vampires don't even have to do any work. Seems like a smart idea." Sami said.

"Not really. All it takes is one phone call to the NYPD and their whole operation would be blown out of the water." The male said.

"True, but it doesn't mean they can't move somewhere else, right?" Sami asked.

Blade nodded in response. They were brought out of their discovery by a series of gunshots ringing through the air, as well as blood-curdling screams. People ran down the streets in terror aware from an unknown force. Blade and Sami exchanged confused looks. A passing prostitute, who was attempting to run, got her head blown off, her body turning to ash before she even hit the ground. Blade yanked Sami back into the alley and shielded her from any stray shots. More prostitutes received the same treatment as their fallen comrade. Then, it was quiet again, except for the frightened sobs of citizens still hanging around.

Blade got up from the ground, helping his companion up as well. Sami looked around with wide eyes,

"Was that one of our guys?" She asked.

Blade pressed a finger to his ear-comm, "King. Was that you that just fired off those rounds?"

"Negative, Boss Man." Hannibal King responded.

"Then, who the hell…." Blade was cut-off by the sound of another scream.

A prostitute who was attempting to flee, ran passed them. She was attacked from behind by a blurry black mass. Snarling and growling could be heard from the mass as it attacked the woman. It suddenly lurched backward, snapping the woman's head clean off. It spit the head out as if it were diseased.

Blade and Sami emerged from the alleyway to look at the creature that had just killed the woman. As if hearing them, the mass turned around. Sami had to keep from yelping in fear.

The mass was actually a girl, about a year or two older than herself. She had long black hair, which billowed out wildly around her shoulders. She wore the same demonic look that most vampires had, but her skin was blue. Said girl had piercing black eyes with blue rings around where the pupils should've been. She wore a black leather jumpsuit with a brown fur vest. She had sharp black claws and razor sharp teeth. She snarled at the two.

Before the strange beast-girl could attempt to attack the two hunters, more gunshots rang through the air, turning the beast's attention toward the shooter.

Selene Corvin stood toward the end of the street, facing the trio. One arm extended, gun in hand. Smoke billowed out from the barrel. Sami turned her head to look back at the creature, not seeing a single bullet entry on it. She looked back to Selene in confusion,

"You missed." Sami said.

Selene smirked as she lowered the weapon, "I was aiming to kill. Just for attention," the vampire turned back to the creature, "Eve, stand down. They're no threat to us."

The creature, or "Eve", lowered her clawed hands. The morphed and demonic looking features on her face seemed to fade, becoming human looking instead. "Eve" had pale, normal looking skin. Inky, blue ringed eyes faded to a color the equivalent to sea-foam green/blue. The teeth became human as well. Claws shrunk back to normal nails. Sami raised her brows, noticing that this girl wasn't half-bad looking and was actually quite interesting.

Selene approached the three, putting her gun back in its holster at her thigh. Blade gave the woman a scolding look as he settled his hands at his hips, getting ready to lecture the other.

The short haired woman smiled as she placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, "I suppose you want an explanation. This is my daughter, Eve Corvin. She is half-vampire, half-lycan, like her father. Though, she was raised in a facility called Antigen. A place Michael and I were held captive for scientific analysis and research. We all escaped, but Michael escaped later than us. We have no idea where he fled to." Selene explained.

Blade hummed, "That explains where you two have been for the last nineteen years. Well, you and Michael. When did you escape?"

"About a month or two ago." Selene recalled.

Again Blade nodded. Sami just looked confused, looking between the elders. Selene looked at Sami, as if wondering what the girl was. Blade nudged the girl's arm with his own, making the brunette extend a hand,

"I'm Sami Parker. I'm Blade's apprentice, so to speak. I just help him clean up the Monster Mess around New York. You know, besides the normal costumed freaks." Sami introduced.

Selene smiled and shook the girl's hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Samantha. I'm a friend of Blade's. You may have already met my daughter Eve."

Sami nodded as she went to shake the black-haired girl's hand. Eve just looked down at the offered hand, as if expecting it to attack her. When Eve didn't shake her hand, Sami just slowly pulled it back, choosing to scratch the back of her head nervously. She gave a nervous, "okay" as a response to the Halfling's rejection.

"Forgive her. She's not a people person." Selene apologized.

"Well, that makes two of us." Blade chuckled.

The black-haired girl's eyes scanned over the lithe body of the brunette before making eye contact with the other. Suddenly, the air became thick between them. They were suddenly in a realm where it was just the two of them, the real world becoming a colorful blur around them. Eve then saw Sami's memories as well as her future. Sami just stood there paralyzed, not knowing what to do. The raven-haired girl could suddenly see the world through Sami's eyes and vice versa.

And just as sudden as the sudden assault on their senses started, it ended just as fast. Eve blinked her eyes a couple of times, trying to focus on her surroundings. Sami groaned, shutting her eyes as held her head in pain. The brunette shook her head and blinked a couple of times as well. Both looked at each other in confusion, a pregnant silence between them.

Sami breathed, "What the hell was that?"

Blade looked down at the brunette, "What the hell was what?"

Sami waved her arm dramatically, "You know. The whole blurred out world that just happened. Didn't you see it?"

Selene raised a brow while the African American male gave the younger girl an incredulous look, "What the hell are you smoking and where can I get some?" he asked.

Sami rubbed the back of her neck, "Never mind, I must've spaced out there."

"I guess I must have as well." Eve said, surprising Sami with her voice.

"Whoa, you talk?" Sami asked jokingly.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the other.

* * *

**Parker Residence, Middleton (Next Day)**

* * *

The sun's rays streamed through the windows of the Parker Home, temporarily blinding its occupants as they settled around their Dining Room table. The youngest son, Ben, sat across from their step-son, Dick Grayson, as both boys discussed plans for the rest of the weekend. The mother, Bloom, stood in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for the rest of the family. Peter Parker, the man of the house, sat as the head of the table. He read the newspaper and sipped at his coffee, offering the two boys suggestions for their planning. The remaining members were still in their rooms, either asleep or two lazy to get out of bed.

Bloom came out of the kitchen with a hot stack of pancakes, "Peter, did you see Sami last night while on patrol?" she asked.

Peter put his paper down and shook his head, "She wasn't with me last night, Hon. If I recall, she went "Monster Hunting" with Blade." he answered.

"Is she still out?" Bloom asked as she sat down next to her husband.

Peter just shrugged, "Maybe she slept at Wayne Manor."

"She didn't show up in Gotham last night, ma'am." Dick offered.

As if on cue, the lock of the front door could be heard as the occupants turned their attention to the sudden noise. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Sami. She trudged in, closing the door behind herself before passing out on the couch.

"And where were you, young lady?" Peter called out to her.

She released an over-dramatic groan in response. Ben grabbed his father's newspaper, rolled it into a ball, and then tossed it at his sister's head. It bounced off, making the girl groan again. She sat up, looking at them with an exhausted look in her face,

"I was helping Uncle Blade with Vampire Prostitutes." she explained.

Peter looked at his watch, "And that was at, ten o'clock last night. I meant, where were you just now?"

"Helping Uncle Blade."

"With what?"

"Burning of the bodies and hiding evidence. Turns out, it takes longer than just an hour." Sami replied.

"It doesn't if you use your powers." Ben reminded.

"No one likes a smartass, Benny." Sami snapped.

"Well no one likes a-" Ben began.

"Enough." Their mother interrupted, preventing the boy from finishing.

"Yes, Mom." Ben and Sami replied.


	2. Chapter Two

**Unknown Location in New York City…..**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the leaves of the tree, causing Eve to squint and shield her eyes from the offending light. After her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, she took in her surroundings and nearly face-palmed. She must've climbed into the nearest tree and decided to take a nap after the mission last night. With a sigh, she jumped down and headed toward the nearest warehouse. The warehouse where Blade and the rest of the Night Stalkers kept as a headquarters. Not even two seconds after she had entered, her mother scolded her for not coming inside last night. Eve just shrugged in response rubbing at her pounding head.

Ever since she had passed out last night, she was haunted with dream-like visions of the brunette girl she had met last night. The one that did that blurry scenery trick last night. Though after it had happened, that girl seemed to not know what happened either. That girl, what was her name? Semi? Sandy? Something with an S and an I or a Y at the end. She remembered the younger teen's scent. It smelled like leather and cherry blossom. Almost like the perfume blood-sucker whores wore to hide their scent while they searched the clubs looking for their next meal. Though, her scent wasn't the only thing. It was those pale blue eyes. They almost resembled her mother's eyes, but the girl's eyes were more of an electric light blue than an icy blue.

The girl haunted her dreams last night. Not in a nightmarish way, but in a lustful way. The dream had started with them meeting in the alleyway across from Club Evolution. Eve had the brunette pinned up against the wall while she tore at the neck of the other's suit. When she thought she was about to latch her teeth to the other's throat, she instead connected her lips to the pale column and gently nipped. The brunette moaned, moving her head to allow Eve more access. The hybrid continued to kiss and nip at the shorter girl's neck while the other moaned, begging Eve to bite her. The raven-haired girl did just that, drawling blood from the other girl, causing the brunette to release a choked cry of pleasure. Before they had gone any further, that was when Eve had woken up and ended the dream.

The whole thing should've felt weird, but strangely it didn't. She never had dreams like that before, especially about another girl. She was also sure she was straight, but she never found herself attracted to any man. Maybe David for a short while, but he soon became somewhat of an Uncle to her. It should've bothered her that she had a semi-erotic dream about someone who she had met just last night, but Eve shrugged it off. It might have just been a one-time deal. The Dream could symbolize her curiosity of the brunette. She would have to talk to her mother or David about it later.

"Eve! Could you give me a hand with this?" Hannibal King called from the next room.

She smiled and clapped her hands, "Ha, ha. You're real fucking hilarious!" King called back.

* * *

**Parker Residence...**

* * *

Although the sun was up and shining, Sami Parker was not. She was currently laying under her dark blue comforter with the curtains closed, making the room almost as dark as night. After the long night of Vampire Hunting last night, she decided to take a nap on this chilly Saturday Afternoon. She laid on her bed, but was not at all peaceful. She tossed and turned in her bed, seemingly in pain or suffering from some kind of discomfort. She moaned and whimpered in her sleep as sweat collected on her forehead. Suddenly, Sami's back arched off of the bed as she released a choked off cry. Quiet pleas of "Don't" and "Please" slipped passed her lips.

**_XDREAMX_ **

_In the dark alleyway across the street from Club Evolution, Sami was pinned up against the wall, unable to free her hands from her assailant's grasp. Her assailant was actually the Lycan/Vampire hybrid Eve. Inky black eyes stared at her, snarling angrily. Sami twisted at painful angles as she desperately tried to free her arms, but Eve held them pinned above her head in just one of her hands. The Iron grip seemed to tighten, preventing the brunette's escape._

_Sami looked up at the elder girl defiantly, "What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go!"_

_Dream Eve chuckled, "Isn't it obvious, pet?"_

_Suddenly, the Hybrid moved her head down to the other's throat. Sami closed her eyes tight, expecting sharp teeth to tear through flesh and devour her blood. Instead, warm lips nipped, kissed, and suckled at her throat, shocking the brunette. What the hell was going on? Sami moaned as those lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. The hybrid chuckled and continued to tease that area with her lips and tongue._ _The brunette moaned again,_

_"Bite me." Sami suddenly found herself saying._

_Without further encouragement, Eve lightly bit down and sucked the blood that flowed from the wound. Sami let out a choked cry of pleasure, arching into the other girl. She begged the other to continue, feeling herself become slightly weaker. Sami tiredly looked up at the dark starry sky as black began to creep into her line of sight. The warm body against her continued to feed until finished, as Sami's world faded to black._

**_XEND DREAMX_ **

Sami's body lurched forward as she gasped for air. Her desperate gasps soon become slow pants as she caught her breath. She sat up fully and wiped off cold sweat from her forehead. Turning her head to take in her surroundings, it took her a minute to realize that she was in her own room, not a dirty alleyway. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned to look at her alarm clock. Neon green lights flashed "2:45 PM". Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she had missed lunch. With a yawn, Sami opened the curtains to allow light in before proceeding to the bathroom to go get a quick shower.

After undressing herself, she stepped into the stall and turned on the water. Hot water flowed over her wounds and scars from nights previous, taking away any stinging pain she may or may not have felt from them. While steaming billowed around her, Sami found herself thinking about the dream. What the hell was that all about? It should've felt wrong, but she didn't really dwell on it much. It wasn't the first time she had a dream like that. Sure, she dreamed about some male celebrities and maybe Wally West and Kim, but never about someone she had just met.

By now, she knew she preferred men over women. Even if she did prefer both, she probably wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Eve. The elder girl seemed very...anti-social. She didn't seem to like Sami at all last night. Then again, her "You talk?" comment would be enough to piss anyone off.

Then, what the hell was that dream-like state she was in last night? The whole surrounding area become one giant blur when the two made eye contact, becoming a giant cluster-fuck of colors around them. Then it just faded and stopped as soon as it started. Sami knew that she didn't cause that. She didn't even have abilities that would do that. Eve seemed just as confused as she was, so maybe she didn't do it either. Sami would have to check to see if any of the other Teen Heroes were in the area last night. She knew a couple of heroes who were able to do that trick.

The whole thing was just...startling. Maybe she would research it later.

* * *

**Unknown Location, New York City...**

* * *

Deep within the Nightstalker Headquarters, Eve did her research in the laboratory. She sat at one of the computers as she typed in various keywords; such as "visions", "Erotic Dreams", "feeding off of strangers" and so on. Most of the results came back useless, seeing how there were only references to some ridiculous teen romance novel that she had never heard of. After a couple more irrelevant pages, Eve shut the computer off and turned to the stack of books piled next to the desk. Selene was currently out doing who-knows-what, so Eve had asked Abigail Whistler about the visions. Abigail had explained that she wasn't a huge werewolf expert, but was kind enough to go to the local library and pick up some books.

The raven-haired girl looked at the cover of the first book, "Werewolf Mating and You". Confusion filled her features as she read the title. What was this? An instruction manual? With a shake of her head, she continued to on to read the book.

Apparently, a werewolf is given a mate the day they are born, their souls tied the instant they are born. The visions and dreams showed the future possibilities and happiness with their mates. The werewolf's mate also acted as a healing source, the mate's blood would accelerate the werewolf's healing ability and make them stronger. Eve blushed as she read the "Heat Cycles" section. A werewolf went into heat every full moon for an entirety of three days. Also, biting the mate did not cause them any pain, but actually gave them a pleasurable feeling. Well, that explained why the brunette's dream self didn't scream. The werewolf was also to act as their mate's bodyguard, to protect and take care of them. Eve was pretty sure that the other girl didn't need protecting.

As she read the other books, she pretty much learned the same thing over and over again. Though worded differently, the books said the same thing; Tied Souls, mates, heat, protector, source. Repeat. Unbeknownst to her, Hannibal was sneaking up behind her. He had been sent down to find the other mainly because Eve was looking for her mother earlier and thought he should inform her of Selene's return. He saw that she was reading a book and decided to approach quietly. His leg brushed against something, causing said something to slide on the table.

Eve's ear twitched as she heard the noise, but never took her eyes off the book. She sighed, there was only one clumsy person in this HQ besides that child Zoey,

"What do you want, King?" Eve called, not taking her eyes off the pages.

Hannibal cursed under his breath and straightened himself up, "Well, I thought I'd tell you that your mother is back from her secret mission."

She hummed and nodded, "I don't need her anymore."

"Okay. Wel- What the hell are you reading?" He asked as he picked up one of the books.

The Hybrid let out an annoyed growl as she snatched the book back, slamming it on the table for emphasis.

"Okay, okay. Fuck." Hannibal said, making his way back up to the upper-levels.

* * *

**Parker Residence, Middleton...**

* * *

"...And you're absolutely sure she wasn't in the area last night?" Sami asked.

In her laboratory, Sami sat at her desk. She was currently on the phone with best friend, Kim, discussing who was where last night. Kim was in charge of monitor duty last night, along with Miss Martian and a couple of SHIELD Agents. They were discussing whether or not their teammate, Alice Wonders, was near Sami's location last night. According to the tapes Kim was watching in SHIELD's Main Computer Room, Alice was no where near Sami's location. She went on a date with Justin Stark in Miami last night.

The brunette sighed in frustration as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Then what the hell happened last night? Sami thanked the red head before hanging up. Blue eyes looked down at the various books scattered on the desk top. Most had to do with Vampire/Werewolf folklore and history. She even went to the Alfea Fairy College and borrowed a couple of scrolls that had documented Werewolf/Vampire activity. She found one thing that had matched the event that had occurred as well as her dream, but she refused to believe any of it.

According to one book, Eve and Sami's souls were now bonded. The brunette was the raven-haired girl's "mate" and Eve was supposed to be her protector and lover. Sami shuddered at the thought. She wasn't even finished High School yet and she was already the equivalent of married. The fact that she was also supposed to enjoy being fed off of made things seem worse. She apparently was going to continue to have these haunting dreams until they mutually accepted the bond and consummated under the first full moon. Again, Sami shuddered.

How the hell would that even work?


	3. Chapter Three

**Parker Residence (Night Time)…..**

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Sami pushed herself away from her work as she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. This whole "Imprinting" thing was way too much to take in and still left her astounded. To think that she would forever be bonded to another human being for the rest of her life whether she loved the other or not, made the brunette uneasy. How was this even fair to both herself and Eve? They barely knew each other and they were supposed to be forced together for all eternity? It just didn't seem right. The brunette was also not too crazy about being used as a food source either, mainly because she had a phobia of being eaten alive. Hence, why this was not okay to her.

Blue eyes wandered over to look at the computer's clock. It was almost time to go on patrol with Batman in Gotham. She released another sigh and threw on her uniform real fast. She might as well head over now, especially since she had Dick with her and they would have to first drive to Happy Harbor to retrieve his forgotten utility belt. How he forgot that, she never knew. The kid never left the Batcave without it. He even took it with him to the bathroom! She had hers close by, but never in the bathroom. That was just crazy.

She called the Boy Wonder as she passed the Living Room. The raven-haired boy groaned but got off of the couch. He was just about to beat Ben in this game, but decided to hand his controller off to Justin, Ben and Sami's cousin. The older boy slapped Dick five, while Ben fist-bumped him. The acrobat grabbed his bag from behind the couch and followed Sami outside to the garage. Once outside, both teens got into Sami's Camaro and drove off to Wayne Manor. Sami asked the teen about his day, to which he happily chatted to her about his day. He then stopped and asked what she had been doing all afternoon. She tried to play it off like she had slept all afternoon, but Dick was having none of that.

He raised his brow, "You slept in  ** _all_**  afternoon? I highly doubt that, no offense. Ben and I heard the lab door open earlier when we came to retrieve an extra controller. What were you really doing?" he asked accusingly.

"Well if you must know,  ** _Detective_** , I was doing research." she replied.

Dick perked up at this, "Research? Cool! On what? Maybe I could help?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think you would want to know."

Dick cackled, "Try me."

With a sigh, Sami explained what had happened to her last night. Dick listened intently as he tried to make sense of what Sami was saying. He and Batman were aware of the Supernatural, but were still skeptical about it. He then became confused when Sami spoke about her dream, noticing that she didn't really go into detail about it. He was even more confused when she began to talk about Imprinting and Werewolf mating habits. After she had finished, he silently thought about all she had said. His eyes went wide with realization,

"You're some werewolf chick's mate? For the rest of your life?" he asked.

"She's technically a Lycan/Vampire Hybrid, but yes. I'm bound to her and vice versa for life." Sami explained.

There was an awkward silence between them afterward. The drive to Mount Justice was a long and quiet one. Once outside the mountain, Sami decided to wait for Dick outside as he went in to retrieve his belt. In a couple minutes, the acrobat was back outside and in the car. They continued on to Gotham City, more specifically, Wayne Manor. On the way there, the silence became unnerving to Dick.

He cleared his throat, "So, you just met her last night?" Dick asked.

Sami nodded, "And you did you talk to her about it?"

Sami shook her head. Dick bit the inside of his cheek, "Do you think she knows what's going on?" the brunette shrugged in response.

"Was there anything in your research that indicated that this whole thing can be reversed or undone?" Dick asked.

"It can't." Sami replied sullenly.

"Well, maybe Bruce can ask Zatara or Jason Blood-"

"Magic can't undo any of it. I tried looking for anything, but it can't be undone. Unless one of us sells our souls and I don't plan to go down that route again." Sami replied.

"...Oh." Dick said, looking back out the window as they pulled up to Wayne Manor.

The butler, Alfred Pennyworth was already waiting for them outside. He welcomed them in, offering them a snack before a late night dinner. Both teens politely rejected the offers as Bruce greeted them in the Dining Room. They followed him to the Study and into the elevator behind the Grandfather clock. The elevator then took them down to the Batcave,

"You two are late." Bruce said without a hint of emotion.

"Sorry, Bruce. I left my utility belt at Mount Justice. Sami drove me over to go pick it up before coming here." Dick explained.

Bruce raised a brow, "Why was it at Mount Justice?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Wally." Sami and Dick answered in unison.

Bruce only hummed in response.

* * *

**New York City...**

* * *

A loud roar filled the air as a pack of Lycans rushed down the street. By the way they were running, they appeared to be running away from something. The sound of gunshots and motorcycles also filled the air as Blade, Selene, and Eve raced after the wolves. Hannibal and Abigail followed from above, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Abigail shot a silver-tipped arrow through the left calf of one of the slower wolves that was falling behind the pack. It released a pained cry, losing it's footing and tumbling to the ground. Eve pounced on it immediately, leaving her bike to go skidding on its side passed her. Blade and Selene continued to pursue the remaining Lycans. Abigail watched Eve from the roof while Hannibal continued on. Eve sunk her claws into the wounded Lycan's throat, cutting off its oxygen.

The wolf's body jerked around as it became weaker. Eventually, its body released sickening cracking noises as bones transformed the body back into a human male. He choked on his own blood as he glared up at the young hybrid. Eve studied the facial features before growling in annoyance. She slashed his throat completely with her sharp claws. She then looked up at Abigail, who watched from above.

The raven-haired girl shook her head, "It's not him." She called.

"Damn it." Abigail said, with a stamp of her foot.

They continued on, Eve decided to abandon her motorcycle and continue on foot. She used her speed to catch up with her mother and Blade, but remained slow enough so Abigail could keep up as well. Once up to pace, they showed up in time to see the remaining two Lycans being cornered by the rest of the hunters. One laid dead on the ground in front of the other, a large bullet hole through its skull. The corpse slowly morphed back into a man, but not the man they were looking for. The last Lycan snarled at the hunters, its own body covered in several slashes and holes. Blade had his sword at its throat while Selene and Hannibal kept their guns trained on it.

"This one must be him." Abigail insisted.

"It might be." Selene responded.

"Won't know unless he turns back." Hannibal said.

"Won't turn back unless weakened completely." Blade said, pushing his sword harder against the beast's throat.

It released a growl, but didn't move. Eve watched from behind Abigail, not moving unless they wanted her to. She just continued to watch, unsure of what they were about to do. She secretly hoped this was the guy they were looking for so she could head home to do more research on her...dilemma. The beast gave a defeated whimper as it bled out slowly. The crunching of bones could be heard as it's fur began to slowly disappeared. The beast released a pained howl as it shifted back into a man.

The man was naked. They usually were once they shifted back into their human forms. This man had short black hair and a black goatee. He held various tattoos, most having to do with wolves. The wounds became more apparent and visible in this form. He glared up at the group hatefully from his slumped position on the ground. Selene pulled a silver rod from the inside of her trench coat and roughly jammed it against his left shoulder, causing the male to release a pained screech.

"Sabas," Selene addressed the male, "where is the rest of your kind?"

Sabas spit the ground at her feet, "Go to hell."

Selene applied more pressure to the rod, the weapon now piercing his skin. He grunted, clenching his eyes shut and grounding his teeth. Eve winced, but stood firm. Blade and the others kept their weapons trained on the man.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Tell us." Selene demanded.

The man just chuckled darkly, "Even if I really did know, do you honestly think I would tell you?" he asked.

With one final push, Selene shoved the rod through the male's shoulder. The sound of silver hitting brick could be heard. The man screamed this time, unable to hold back the pain any longer. His breathing became quick pants, as he tried not to pass out. The blood loss not helping his current situation. Though clearly in no position to fight, the man remained defiant, as he took on a dark smile.

This angered Blade, who gripped the rod. He slowly twisted the stake, "Where the hell were you and your little mutts going, then?"

"Looking for shelter...there are barely any Lycans left. The humans and their meta-humans...are making it harder to actually find food or shelter. Me and my friends were just looking for a place to stay. To feed without worrying about the meta-humans...or you filthy hunters." Sabas said.

The group exchanged looks, as if silently debating on how to do with Sabas. Eve looked down at the wounded man, who was now staring directly at her. His wounded expression suddenly became dark, a smile gracing his lips once more. Blade ripped the rod out of the man's blade as he and Hannibal hoisted the man to his feet. Blade pulled off his coat and threw it over the man's body for coverage. Throughout all of this, the man began chuckling, the chuckles then warping into insidious laughter.

"What's so funny, mutt?" Abigail asked.

"It seems as though your little Abomination has found herself a pet." Sabas said as he was roughly thrown on to one of the motorcycles.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Selene asked, shoving a gun against the man's temple.

"Isn't it obvious? She stands a little too tall for a babe. Her posture gives it away. So, who's the unlucky being? Bet they're a tasty bit." Sabas taunted.

Eve growled as her eyes turned into black pits as she went to slash the man's face. Thankfully, Abigail was fast enough to pull Eve away from the man as the hybrid's claws just barely missed. The longest claw left a long scratch along his jaw. Sabas laughed, watching as the thrashing young woman was pulled away from him. With an annoyed growl, Blade whacked the man across the back of the head. The force of the blow knocked the man unconscious. Selene looked up at Abigail in concern. Abigail made a waving motion, indicating that she would tell the other later.

With a nod, Selene mounted her bike, offering Eve to sit on the back of it. The raven-haired girl calmed and nodded, sitting behind her mother. Blade mounted his own bike as well, throwing the unconscious man's body so only half of it was hanging off the front of the bike. Abigail and Hannibal launched their grappling hooks on to the roof's and hoisted themselves up. The group rode off back to their Headquarters.

* * *

**Gotham City...**

* * *

The suffocating stench of the sewer flooded Sami's nostrils as she lifted up the man-hole cover. Her, Batman, and Robin were currently at Arkham Asylum. While they were in the Batmobile on their way to begin patrolling, the police-scanner picked up a call on Killer Croc's escape from Arkham. Though, he didn't actually escape the Asylum, he was lurking around in the sewers under it. So, after driving over to the facility, they found the man-hole in a secure area and were currently making their way down.

After everyone was in, Sami left the lid party open, just in case they needed to make a quick get-away. She dropped down behind Batman and Robin, nearly slipping in the sludge on the ground. She took a deep breath, but quickly regretted that decision as she smelled the stench, gagging. Robin chuckled in amusement, causing Batman to flash them a scolding look. They both whispered an apology as they followed him through the tunnels.

"Hey, if we get far enough, we might run into the Ninja Turtles." Robin joked.

"Unlikely. They're based in New York." Sami said.

Robin chuckled, thinking she was joking. He then stopped when he saw she was serious, "Wait, you're serious?" he asked.

She didn't answer as they continued their journey. Batman kept a look-out for any strange movement in the water beneath their feet, his two partners doing the same. They then came to an area where the singular tunnel branched off into two separate tunnels. Batman told Sami and Robin to take the one on the left and informed them that he would take the one on the right. They followed his orders with a nod and headed down the left tunnel. Robin and Sami stuck close together as they descended down the tunnel.

Robin cleared his throat, "So, the Ninja Turtles are real?" he asked.

"Can Superman fly?" Sami asked, keeping the flash light leveled and her head on a swivel.

The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes, giving the elder his own version of the Bat-Glare, "Yes."

"There's your answer." Sami replied and then looked down at the mini Bat-Glare, "Cute."

"Hey! The Bat-Glare is not cute! It's threatening!"

"Not from you it isn't." she replied. Robin stuck his tongue out at the girl.

Before he could argue his protest, the water suddenly became deeper. They were far enough in that the floor sloped down and the water level was deeper, slowly going up to about knee level. The two teens stuck to the side where the water wasn't as deep up they came to floating platforms. Robin jumped up on to them, before offering a hand to Sami with a mischievous smile. Sami shot him a look, muttering something about the boy being a smartass before climbing up on to the platform with him.

The board shifted under their weight, so the brunette suggested they walk one in front of the other so they didn't set off the balance and go toppling into the water. Robin volunteered to walk in front, leaving Sami to watch his back. They also walked slow enough to not jostle the boards. This prevented them from sending off enough vibrations that could possibly give off their location, just in case something was lurking below. While they slowly made their way, Robin picked up conversation,

"So, how do you know the Ninja Turtle exist?" he asked curiously, keeping his eyes on the water.

Sami's eyes never left the water either, "We're on this again?" she asked.

"Well, yeah! How do you know?" Robin asked.

"I train with them." Sami responded, maintaining balance.

Robin cackled, "Where? Ninja Academy?"

"Could you keep it down? Croc can probably hear us." Sami scolded in a whisper.

"Fine! Sheesh! Seriously, how do you know them?" he pressed, now whispering.

Sami sighed, "How about this? One of these days, I'll drive you and Ben to New York and introduce you to the Ninja Turtles, okay?"

The Acrobat put his arms in the air in a victorious stance, eyes still trained on the water below and still maintaining his balance. She shook her head, but smiled at the other's silliness. She couldn't believe that Robin was still able to joke around, even when in Mission Mode. Though, she really couldn't protest, he kept up good spirits and made everything less dull. She had to admit, she was a little on edge when she heard that they were dealing with Killer Croc, but thanked some higher power that Robin was in a talkative mode. Her nerves would've been shot if it was just her and Batman. Bruce rarely spoke during Mission Mode. Hell, he barely spoke during normal patrol!

A ripple on the surface of the water caught her attention, making her freeze. Robin stopped as well, looking back at her in concern. They snapped their heads forward when they heard a board creek just a couple feet away, the water moving underneath. Robin slowly pulled a birdarang from his utility belt as Sami slowly took out her escrima sticks, handing them to Robin. He looked at her in confusion, putting his birdarang away and taking the sticks. She shook her head and took out her guns. His masked eyes widened at her, mouthing out, "Bruce said no guns". Sami just gave him a look, nodding her head forward. He sighed and looked forward.

Slowly, Sami moved closer to the Boy Wonder. She did this in case she had to tackle Dick out of the way or pull him back to prevent him from getting hurt. She looked up at the ceiling and then gently tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw what she was looking up at. Pipes ran down the middle of the ceiling. They looked sturdy enough to hold him, maybe Sami too. The brunette crouched down as she put her guns in their holsters, before cupping her hands together. Robin nodded, attaching the escrima sticks to his utility belt. He gripped her shoulders and stepped on her hands. She hoisted him up high enough so that he could reach the pipes.

He latched on to them, hanging upside down. With a quick jerk, his cape was pulled off of him. He looked down at Sami in confusion. She tucked the fabric into her utility belt. Using her web shooters, she got up on to the pipes too.

"What was that for?" Robin asked as they shimmied along the pipes.

"Your cape was too long. If Croc is down here, he could have easily reached out and snagged your cape. So sorry, if I didn't want you to become Croc bait." Sami whispered, shimming behind him.

Robin blinked, "Oh, thanks."

"Don't mention it." she said.

They heard a roar up ahead, as well as splashing. They saw a board go flying from a tunnel on their right side. The board smashed against the wall to their left, exploding into splintering wood. Sami covered Robin's form with her own body to prevent any of the pieces from hitting him.

"So much for stealth." Sami said, dropping the whisper.

They heard another roar followed by grunting and more splashing. Sami dropped down first, allowing Robin to drop down on her shoulders before climbing down himself. Sami offered him his cape back, but he told her to keep it until they got out. He told her he didn't want to get snagged, saying it with a smile, to which she returned. They headed in the direction of the sound and had to duck to avoid getting hit with another board.

When they got back up, they saw Batman get yanked out of the air by a large arm. He was pinned down under Croc and holding the villain's jaws open in order to prevent his head from getting bitten off. Sami pulled out her guns and shot at Croc's arms shoulders. The giant reptilian beast snarled as the bullets either grazed him or bounced off of his scales. Robin took out the Escrima Sticks, jumped off the wall and bashed the beast in the head with the ends of the sticks. Croc roared and held his head, releasing Batman.

The Dark Knight looked at Sami, "What did I say about guns?" he hollered.

"Just a distraction." Sami called back, putting the guns away.

The brunette charged at Croc and grabbed his middle, tackling him into the water. He thrashed and jerked before doing the Death Roll. Sami squeezed harder around his middle, holding on for dear life. The beast thrashed about again when he saw that the girl wasn't letting go. He almost clawed her, but she moved out of the way as fast as the water would allow. She was able to get him in a headlock as best she could. Her arms weren't long enough, but she held on. Croc breached the surface of the water as Sami was greeted with cold air. She gasped, but held on. She looked at the back of his neck and realized something.

"The collar! He's wearing a collar!" Sami called.

"A shock collar?" Robin called back.

"Yeah!" Sami yelled.

She suddenly heard various clanging noises as Batman and Robin threw batarangs at Croc's collar. His thrashing made it harder for them to hit their mark. Sami felt a batarang pierce her arm. She let out a pained yelled as she lost her grip. She fell on to the board behind her, landing on her back. She looked down, seeing the batarang sticking out of her arm. She tightly gripped the one end and yanked it out, grunting as she did so. Croc turned to her and went to dive on top of her, but she stabbed him in the shoulder with the batarang. He roared in pain, holding his shoulder. She kicked both of her legs up, kicking him in the middle as sending him backward. Looking down at her arm, she watched the wound slowly heal itself, but left behind a long gash.

Batman jumped on to the mutant's back, forcing a thick metal cable against the hinges of Croc's jaws. Croc struggled to close his jaw, but was only causing himself pain. Sami grabbed Croc's middle from the front, keeping the reptile still so Robin could get the shot. Robin grabbed his electric birdarang and threw it at the collar. The electricity in the small device activated the mechanism in the collar, shocking Croc. His body shook in spasms before he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Sami moved out of the way to prevent from being crushed. Batman tied the cable tight behind Croc's head to prevent the large beast from closing his jaws. He used more of the same cables to tie Croc's legs and arms. He finished it off by hog-tying the large beast. Once he was done, he turned to look at his partners. Sami crossed her arms and Robin just stood there. Batman looked between the two of them,

"Besides the guns, good work." Batman said.

The two teens nodded. Batman motioned to Sami's arm, "Why isn't that healing?" he asked.

The brunette just looked down at it, shrugging, "I don't know. Maybe if I clean it out, it'll heal the rest of the way." she responded.

The Dark Knight nodded and then looked to his ward, "Where's your cape?" The Boy Wonder nodded toward Sami, who took it out of her utility belt. She snapped it back on his uniform.

After everything was said and done, Batman strung Croc up to prevent the beast from just crawling out and left him there for the cops. They made their way to the surface where Gotham PD and some of the Arkham staff were already waiting for them. Batman explained to Gordon that Croc was down their and was too heavy for them to carry up. Gordon nodded and sent some of his men down there to retrieve Killer Croc. The trio got into the Batmobile and sped off.

Once they were back at the Cave, Alfred tended to their wounds. Bruce had several gashes on his arms and sides. None of them were too serious, but they did require some stitching. Dick had minor scraps and scratches that had to be dabbed cleaned just in case. Sami had the gash on her arm, but somehow also obtained a large gash on her left side. Alfred cleaned everyone up. The gash on Sami's arm did heal, but not the one on her side. Not even a little. Alfred stitched her up, even though she insisted she was fine.

It was late by the time he finished up, so Dick decided that he was going to go take a shower and head off to bed. Sami thanked Alfred and took a shower herself. By the time she was done, Bruce was already working at the Batcomputer and Dick was asleep. Alfred was down in the Cave also, sweeping up. Sami had on a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a black tee-shirt, just waiting for her suit to get done drying. She dried her hair with her towel before settling said towel on her shoulders.

Once her suit was dry enough, she put it in her car before getting in. Funny, she didn't remember parking her car down here. Alfred must have done it, just in case she felt like leaving shortly after. She hollered up a Thank You and Good Night, playfully reminding Bruce to not stay up too late. She heard Alfred chuckle and Bruce yell back, "No promises" as she was leaving. The entrance of the Cave opened up as she sped out. She continued to drive in the direction of Middleton.

* * *

**Parker Residence...**

* * *

Once Sami was home, she quietly unlocked the garage and drove inside. The floor of the garage sank descended down into a larger garage underground. She parked her car next to the other ones as the platform rose back into place. She got into the elevator on the back wall as it rose into her lab. She filled out her part of the mission report on her computer and sent it to Bruce. She hung her suit in one of the cases before exiting her lab. She changed into pajamas and flopped down on her bed, pulling the covers on over herself.

Sometime during the middle of the night, she had been awoken by a crashing sound. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking around the dark room. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked down at the floor. There were drops of blood and shards of glass on the wooden floor. Wind blew in through the now broken window,

"What the hell?" She whispered.

There was a growling noise from one corner of her room, catching her attention. Before she could even blink, a hand was shoved on to her mouth as she was thrown back on to her bed. She let out a muffled yell as something laid itself on top of her, pinning her to her own bed. Something yanked at her hair, forcing her head and neck deeper into her pillows at a painful angle. She suddenly felt warm breath on her neck and something warm and wet seeped through her shirt. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw black eyes with glowing blue rings.

'Eve?!' Sami thought.

Lips were on her neck, kissing and nipping at her throat. Sami's eyes rolled in her head as she closed her eyes tightly, knowing what was to come next. But Eve didn't do anything just yet. The raven-haired girl just continued to kiss and nip the other's neck. Sami's breath hitched as she shook. She just wanted the Hybrid to just do it and get it over with. Sami's mouth was free as Eve looked down at her. The brunette looked up at the other, eyes wide with shock. Eve's shoulder looked as if it had been torn open, blood seeping through her shirt and on to Sami's own. Eve looked down at Sami hungrily, who just looked back up in fear.

Eve lowered her lips down next to Sami's ear, "Well?" she asked in a whisper.

Sami's heart pounded in her chest, breath caught in her throat. She suddenly found herself unable to speak.

She swallowed and cleared her throat, "J-Just...do it." Sami whispered.

She felt the other smile against her ear. Teeth suddenly latched on to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Sami let out a choked off cry, but not in pain. Blood poured from the wound and into Eve's mouth, but it didn't hurt. At first it did, but now it felt...good. The brunette shuddered as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She released a moan as Eve pressed tighter against her, hand gripping at her brown hair tighter. The Teen Hero wound her arms around Eve, gently clawing at the other girl's back.

As the Hybrid fed off of the meta-human, the wound on her shoulder healed at a quick pace. After a couple minutes, it had healed completely. Sami moaned, feeling the wound on her side heal completely as well. She suddenly felt weak, darkness biting at the edges of her vision, just like in her dream. Eve must have sensed it, because she had detached herself from the other. She looked down into pale blue eyes lovingly. Sami just stared back up, too weak to move. The raven-haired girl bent down and licked the wound she left the younger.

With each swipe of her tongue the wound healed more until it healed fully. Eve's eyes returned to their normal sea-green blue as she wiped the blood off of her mouth. With a deep breath, she leaned over and kissed Sami fully on the mouth. Both moaned at the contact, but the brunette was too weak to reciprocate. The Hybrid pulled away to allow the other to breathe.

"You taste surprisingly sweet." Eve whispered with a chuckle.

"Is that a British accent, I hear?" Sami whispered back, slightly groggy.

Eve gave the other a strange look, "Yes? Why?" she asked.

Sami chuckled herself, "You have no idea what British accents do to me." she said, slightly out of it.

"You should probably get some rest, because you're not making any sense." Eve said.

The brunette didn't need to be told twice as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Sabas is a Lycan in the movie "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans"


	4. Chapter Four

**Parker Residence (Next Day)…..**

* * *

With an irritated groan, Sami got up. She immediately regretted the decision as nausea hit her as well as a pounding headache. After both feelings lessened in intensity, Sami groggily looked around. What the hell happened last night? And why did it feel like she had a massive hangover? Throwing the covers off of herself, she went to go to the bathroom, but found herself struggling to stand. She suddenly felt weak as she braced herself on the wall, standing up shakily. Great, now she felt drained. Memories of the night before flooded her brain as she realized what had happened.

Eve fed off of her for the first time last night. As she went to the bathroom, Sami recalled what she had read from one of the documents about Imprinting. When the wolf fed, it would leave the mate feeling drained for a couple of hours the morning after. The drained feeling would later be replaced with a feeling of rejuvenation. If she remembered correctly, she should feel better around lunch time. Until then, she would just have to drag herself through the morning. She looked at the clock, relieved to see that it was nine. Only a couple of hours to go. She tripped on her way out the door and face-planted on the floor. She cursed at whoever created imprinting as she pulled herself off of the ground.

As she was getting up, two bodies ran into her and then over her, grunting while they flew. She looked up to see Ben and Dick in a pile on the ground groaning in pain. Ben looked at Sami, shoving Dick off of himself,

"What the hell, Sam?!" Ben yelled.

"What the hell me? What the hell you? Why were you two running?" Sami asked, leaning against the wall for support.

Both the boys pulled themselves together and brushed off their clothes. Dick explained that they were going to go play some video games, inviting the brunette to come play. She politely rejected, following them downstairs. She nearly lost her footing as she went down the steps, but Ben caught her. She was half leaning on him and half bracing herself on the railing. Ben made a comment about her complexion, also mentioning that she looked like shit. She sarcastically thanked the younger, receiving a cheerful welcome in response.

"Seriously, are you okay? You don't look so good." Ben said, pulling a chair out for her at the table.

She thanked the younger and sat down. She explained that she just had a rough night. Dick backed her up, informing Ben that they had dealt with Killer Croc the night before. He then added that Sami looked just fine when she left the cave last night. She fabricated a story, telling them that she ran into trouble on the way home. Though the story sounded convincing, the boys weren't buying it. Ben then pointed out the blood on her shirt. She looked down and cursed, forgetting that she still had blood on her shirt.

"Does this have anything to do with what we spoke about yesterday?" Dick asked curiously.

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

With a sigh, Sami nodded. Ben looked between the two, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Sami explained the whole story to Ben. The younger brunette nodded, but had no idea what she was talking about. He tried to comprehend every word, but interrupted her several times to ask questions. When she finished, he nodded causing her to sigh.

"You still have no clue what I just said." Sami deduced.

"Nope," Ben responded, "What I did gather from that is that you're forced to be someone's fuck-toy/food."

"...Not exactly." Sami responded.

"But for lack of a better title, pretty much." Ben pointed out.

With another sigh, Sami nodded. There was no use in protesting against Ben, so she just agreed. Dick whacked Ben upside the head. Her mother walked in from outside, Sami's husky right behind her. The husky brushed up against Sami, but then stopped as he sniffed at her. The dog's demeanor changed in an instant, going from friendly to angry as he snarled at her. Sami moved away as Saber's jaws snapped at her, snarling dangerously. Before he could bite her, Sami tightly grasped his nose and used her other hand to close his jaw. She scolded the dog.

"Saber, what has gotten into you?" Bloom asked. Sami shrugged, knowing exactly what was wrong with the dog.

He smelled Eve's scent and was not happy that it was on Sami. She recalled another passage, telling the boys that the one who had been imprinted on, should stay away from animals for several days until the animals got used to the scent. Animals imprinted on humans, but it was not in the same way Werewolves did. To animals, they saw their imprint as a companion, someone to be protected. With Werewolves, they saw their imprint as a soul-mate.

They both nodded as Ben tugged on the husky's collar, successfully pulling Saber out into the living room. The older meta-human released a sigh, both sad and relieved that the husky was away. Bloom looked at the trio in confusion. Her eyes mainly setting on Sami. She asked her daughter to explain what was going on. Sami didn't explain, but Ben summarized what Sami had just told him. Bloom looked at Sami incredulously, not believing what was said. She slowly approached the older brunette, holding out her hands. Sami became rigid as she looked up at her mother in confusion,

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just checking." Bloom responded, placing her hands on either side of Sami's head.

The fairy woman's hands glowed a bright red-yellow. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her daughter's thoughts. By doing so, she would be able to see the telepathic bridge built between Sami and Eve's minds. She suddenly saw their own house through someone else's eyes as the figure charged toward the door. The sound of the door being kicked down broke Bloom's concentration, causing her magic to dissipate. The boys hit the floor in order to avoid any shots being fired, but got up when none were heard. Sami turned to look at the intruder, knowing exactly who it was.

A very disheveled Eve stared at the group, claws out and teeth bared. She growled threateningly, a sign that meant they'd better step away from Sami immediately. Sami stood, turning to face the other as well as block her from her family. She was still shaky, silently hoping that Eve didn't come here looking for a fight. She wasn't exactly up to par with her usually strength just yet.

Before anyone could make a move, a deep bark was heard as Saber charged at the hybrid. Sami hollered for the husky as he went to attack Eve. His jaw was opened, going for the girl's arm. Eve snarled back and batted the dog away, sending him flying toward the couch. Sami shakily ran to the dog's defense, throwing her body over his. She angrily looked up at the other girl.

"He attacked me." Eve growled.

"He was just protecting my family, like I trained him to." Sami explained.

The hybrid's claws twisted back into fingers, but the nails remained sharp just in case. Her teeth became normal. Her senses told her that their was something wrong with her mate. The brunette seemed...weaker than she should be. She looked up at Sami's mother, who stood protectively in front of the boys. She held two fireballs in each hand, ready to attack the hybrid should she come too close. She turned her attention back to Sami. The brunette looked from Eve to her family, demanding the other not to do anything that they would both regret.

Eve raised her own arm to her mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood. She then offered her bloody arm to Sami, informing the brunette that her body was weak. Sami shook her head, explaining that it didn't work that way. Sami went to lift the pained husky, who released a whine, causing his owner to leave him be. Eve took in some of her own blood and knelt down before kissing Sami on the mouth. Sami released a surprised noise and groaned as she pushed her forearm against Eve's chest, trying to push the other away. At the moment, Eve was stronger, tongue forcing the thick liquid down the other's throat. The brunette gagged, and blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe this was happening, in front of her own family.

The hybrid pulled away and licked her lips. Sami gagged, trying to get the excess blood out of her mouth. Strangely, She felt a little better but was not happy with the coppery taste in her mouth. Saber growled from the couch, causing Eve to growl back. Sami flashed her a glare,

"Don't growl at him. You hurt him, he has every right to be mad at you." Sami explained.

The hybrid chuckled, "In my defense, I was protecting myself."

They got up once Saber was able to properly stand. Sami leaned against the couch as she shook in her attempts to stand. Eve helped her up before eventually just lifting the other up bridal style, embarrassing the brunette even more. Bloom looked less than thrilled as the hybrid held her daughter. Bloom demanded an explanation as the boys put their weapons down but not away. They cautiously watched Eve just in case the other went into berserk mode again. Eve set Sami back down into the chair she had previously been in.

Eve held out a hand to Bloom, "I am Eve Corvin, Daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin. Descendant of Alexander Corvinous." she introduced.

"You're the hybrid." Bloom said, not shaking the other's hand.

Eve nodded, "Yes, I'm half Lycan, half Vampire."

"And you've imprinted on my daughter?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. Do not be alarmed. Neither of us had a choice in the matter. It sort of just...happened." Eve explained.

The fairy just nodded, "I'm aware of the imprinting process. I am just concerned for Sami's safety. I understand that you need to feed off of her, and I don't want you to accidentally drain her dry."

"Do not worry, Mrs. Parker. If I feed, it would only be if I am badly injured. It helps me heal at a faster rate than normal." Eve reassured.

Bloom was not reassured by the girl's words. She dealt with vampires and werewolves before. She had seen what they had done to normal humans. She watched them drain helpless innocents until they were nothing but withered husks. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Sami. Bloom knew of imprinting. She also knew that it could be a dangerous bond should Eve lose control and attack Sami. Her daughter was brave, but she didn't know just how brave she would be against someone who was considered stronger than her husband. Maybe even Thor.

She looked back at the creature, who checked over Sami. The other's green eyes looked over Sami's wounds, staring at the brunette lovingly. Sami on the other hand assured the other that she was fine, trying to convince the other to stop checking her. Eve noticed the blood from last night on Sami's shirt. With a sigh, she yanked the shirt off of Sami's body. Sami gave a yelp and covered herself up. Ben and Dick released amused laughs, watching Sami blush in embarrassment. Eve asked where the other kept her shirts, to which Sami swore at the other but told her where her shirts were anyway. Eve ran upstairs to retrieve a new shirt for the other.

"This is so awkward." Sami muttered as she shivered.

"This is hilarious." Ben laughed.

Sami smiled as she kicked Ben's chair over. Ben yelled for his mother, who told them both to behave. Eve returned with several t-shirts. She held each one up for Sami to examine. The brunette just raised a brow at the other. She then told the hybrid that she was her imprint, not her servant. She also informed the hybrid that she didn't have to get her a new shirt and that she was more than capable of getting herself a new one. Eve told her that she was still weak from last night, causing Bloom to give them both a look.

The brunette held her hands up in defense, "She fed off of me. Nothing else happened." she explained.

"Correct. It's too soon to do...other things." Eve added.

Bloom flashed them another look, this one showing disapproval. Sami glared at Eve while her brothers laughed at their sister's embarrassment.

* * *

**New York...**

* * *

Sabas sat on a cot inside a cell deep within the Night Stalkers headquarters. He was clad in black sweatpants and silver handcuffs, head looking downward at the cold concrete floor. His dark stringy hair hung in his face, shrouding his features from unwanted attention. He glanced up to look at the one who was currently in charge of "keeping him company".

Hannibal sat at a chair just outside the cell, feet kicked up on the table in front of him as he messed around on his cell phone. The key to the cell hung from his belt almost in a mocking manner. The hunter picked another chip from the bag on his lap as he chewed obnoxiously. He made random comments toward the captive every so often, receiving only silence in reply.

Eventually, Sabas cleared his throat, causing Hannibal to give him a look. The werewolf looked up at the other menacingly,

"Is it possible for you to chew a little quieter? You are grating on my nerves." Sabas asked quietly.

Hannibal took another chip, crunching down on it loudly. He responded with a "Guess Not" as he continued to chew on the chips obnoxiously. This caused the werewolf to growl in annoyance, laying down on the cot. He rolled over to face the wall as he tried to get comfortable on the hard surface. Reaching up with clawed fingers, he itched at the wound on his chest. He cursed the vampire and the Day Walker that gave him that wound. He also wondered why the wound wasn't healing as fast.

A new scent filled the cell, causing him to look over his shoulder to see the new visitor. He snarled as he realized that the Archer had come down as well. He turned his attention back to the gray wall. He heard the red-headed female say something about the Hybrid. Apparently, "Eve" had rushed out of the headquarters. She was also quite angry. According to the woman, the Hybrid sensed that something was wrong with her mate and had rushed to their aid. Sabas gave a dark grin.

The Archer had just foolishly exposed a weakness in their team. It looked like he was going hunting for a certain Hybrid's mate as soon as he was able to escape. His claw continued to work at the one weak link in his cuffs in silence. The only questions that ran through his mind was who the mate was and where to find them. Perhaps the Hybrid would reveal the details if agitated enough. He mentally plotted his revenge.


	5. Chapter Five

**Parker Residence…  
**

* * *

Bloom looked at the hybrid in a clearly disproving manner, to which the hybrid paid the red head no mind. Her only concern was Sami's well-being as she coaxed the brunette to eat. Sami on the other hand did not need Eve's help, she was just fine on her own. The hybrid ignored the brunette's insisting as she forced fed her breakfast. Ben and Dick mocked their sister the entire time, enjoying every moment of the brunette's embarrassment.

"Eve, seriously, I'm fine! Stop feeding-mmph!" Sami said before more eggs were shoved into her mouth.

"Samantha, you're still too weak. I can sense it." Eve insisted as she attempted to feed Sami again.

"Yeah, no thanks to y-mmph! Can you not?!" Sami hollered through a mouthful of food.

Eve looked down at Sami for several moments, before shoving another spoonful of food down Sami's throat. By now, Ben and Dick were nearly on the floor crying, unable to hold back their laughter anymore. Sami grumbled and brooded in her chair, clearly about one-hundred percent done with Eve's coddling. Thankfully, there was no more food on her plate for Eve to feed her. Before Bloom had the chance, Eve had already taken Sami's plate and washed it in the kitchen sink. Bloom turned to look down at Sami, who just shrugged,

"Well, at least that's one less dish you have to clean later."

* * *

**Unknown Location, New York...**

* * *

It had been a little after three when Eve returned back to the Nightstalkers' Headquarters. Selene immediately began to interrogate her daughter about where she had gone. Eve explained that she had something to attend to in Middleton, confirming Selene's suspicions. Just as Eve was about to move past her, she asked why the Hybrid wanted to know about Imprinting. The question caused Eve to stop dead in her tracks. She turned back to her mother,

"Where did you hear about this, Mother?" Eve asked.

Selene straightened up, "Abigail told me that you were trying to look up information about the topic."

Eve thought about it for a couple of minutes before nodding. Selene sighed and asked the other to follow her, explaining that she had to relieve King from his guard duty. The Hybrid was uncertain at first, but followed anyway. Along the way, Selene informed the younger how imprinting worked, in a way that was much simpler than how the books put it. She then asked who Eve was imprinted to, causing the raven-haired girl to scratch the back of her head.

"It's...complicated." Eve explained.

"Oh?" Selene asked, "Am I allowed to at least know the gender of said mate?"

The younger gave a nervous smile as her mother sat down at the desk in front of Sabas's cell, "Well, it's not a male." Eve said.

The vampire gave a smile back, giving the younger a comforting squeeze of the shoulder. Eve rubbed her face against her mother's hand. Selene then asked questions about the other's mate, wanting to know if the other was nice or supportive. She explained that her mate was a bit stubborn, but still nice nonetheless. While she went on to describe Sami without revealing who she was to her mother, Sabas listened intently.

His back faced the two females, as he feigned sleep. He was going to wait until the older predator had to go upstairs to retrieve the keys from King (because he knew that fool no longer had the keys) to tantalize the hybrid and then escape to capture her mate. Assuming he could stop himself from vomiting after listening to the hybrid dreamily brag about her mate.

His ears perked when he heard the older vampire mutter a "Shit" under her breath. She told the hybrid that King had not given her the keys to Sabas's cell, asking the younger to stand guard while she went to retrieve them. Eve nodded and turned to watch the seemingly unconscious werewolf as Selene headed back up the steps.

After the door at the top of the steps closed, a dark chuckle filled the air. The sudden sound caused Eve to tense up in her spot. She further examined Sabas and nearly jumped back when he sat up in his cot. His chuckle seemed to become louder as he stood up against the cell's bars. This caused her to take a defensive stance, her fangs and claws grew out and growling menacingly.

The wolf chuckled, "Oh, save it, Abomination. I mean you no harm."

She growled back in response, not lowering her claws. He shook his head as his smile seemed to grow. He explained that he only wanted to chat with her, maybe talk about how imprinting worked. She was not amused by his answer and slammed at the bars.

"Oh, come now. Are you sure you don't want to know how it really works? I highly doubt that Bloodsucker of a Mother of yours actually knows how it works. After all, it is a werewolf thing." Sabas said.

He did not receive an answer, taking that as his cue to continue, "You probably saw this...female, was it? You look into her eyes and your whole world seemed to melt away into a world that was just you and her, right?"

His words reminded her of the first time the imprinting took place just a day or two ago. When she first encountered Sami in that alleyway. That moment replayed over and over in her mind when she thought about this whole thing. Sabas continued, describing that it felt like sitting in the sun on a warm day while something tickled at the inside of her chest. To literally see the world through her mate's eyes. The indescribable feeling to protect and love her mate. To crave their presence, needing it like she needed oxygen. To crave the taste of their blood and flesh when weak and dying, knowing that she could feed off of her mate without the fear of draining her dry.

Sabas watched as Eve listened intently, knowing each feeling all too way. She seemingly felt each feeling while listening to him describe them in exact detail. He smiled darkly as the hybrid hung on to each word. Good, she was thinking about her mate. She was imagining everything about her mate while he described each feeling. it would be such a shame to break those pleasant thoughts. Oh, well.

"Now, imagine what would happen if someone were to threaten your mate." Sabas said suddenly, causing Eve to narrow her eyes at him.

His smile seemingly grew as he continued on. He asked her to imagine that feeling if someone, or something, were to go after her mate. For her mate to be held down by some filthy bloodsucker, or even another predator, screaming for Eve to come and save her. Only for her mate's screams to fall on deaf ears, while her soft flesh is ripped from her bones by razor sharp teeth and claws.

Dread filled Eve's chest as she imagined Sami being held down by some werewolf, slowly being ripped apart.

"I hope that image is ingrained in your brain, my dear, because that is exactly what I'm going to do to your beloved mate when I get out of here." Sabas said with a smirk.

The hybrid roared and charged at the cell, "TOUCH SAMANTHA AND I SHALL RIP YOU APART!" she hollered.

Sabas grabbed the hybrid through the bars and bit down on her shoulder, blood flowing into his mouth. Her memories flashed through his eyes, smirking against her wound as he saw the memory of her mate. A young brunette with white streaked hair and sparkling blue eyes. She roared and fell back, weak from blood loss. She laid on the ground and growled as he pulled the keys out from under the cot's mattress. He then unlocked the door, tauntingly holding them over her head as he got out,

"You should really tell King that it's not smart to get too close to the prisoner, you never know what they might take." Sabas said, dropping the keys on to her stomach.

She just growled back. He chuckled, "So, Samantha? By what I saw, she looks to be a tasty bit. I will let her know how much you loved her before I rip the skin from her bones."

"N-No!" Eve yelled as she grasped her wound, weakly getting off of the floor.

"Who knows, maybe I'll wait until you get there, just so you can watch her take her last breath." Sabas chuckled and transformed, bolting out the back door.

Eve watched as he ran out of the cell room. She heard the door upstairs open as her mother jogged down the steps.  _Finally._ Selene yelled that King didn't have the keys and they searched everywhere upstairs. She stopped her explanation when she saw Eve laying on the floor as blood poured from the wound on her shoulder. Selene yelled her name and ran to her side, applying pressure to the hybrid's wound. The vampire looked over to see that the cell was empty and the back door slightly ajar. She cursed and yelled for help.

The last thing Eve heard was Sabas dark laughter echoing in her brain as well as what seemed to be Sami's blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**Bueno Nacho, Middleton...**

* * *

The restaurant was nearly empty, save for Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, Monique, and Sami. Jack Dublin, Sami's best friend, couldn't make it due to family business. So it was just the four of them. Ron and Rufus obnoxiously chowed down on Nacos and Burritos while the girls watched. Sami couldn't believe that Ron and Rufus had been able to stomach all that food without the need to go to the bathroom. Kim informed the brunette that she hasn't seen anything yet, while Monique said that this was the least amount of food the two had eaten so far.

Sami raised her brows in disbelief, "Really? They usually eat more?" she asked.

"How long have you known these two?" Monique asked.

"She doesn't usually go with us to Bueno Nacho. She usually goes on all-nighters by this time, right Sami?" Kim asked.

Sami nodded in response, nearly spitting out her drink when Ron went to go get more food. She gave the red head and raven-haired girl a shocked look. They responded with a nod of the head and wide smiles. The brunette shook her head, chuckling. She was genuinely having a good time, glad that both SHIELD and Batman had granted her the night off. Usually, she would be at home getting her gear-prepped and ready while eating dinner in order to prepare for patrolling. Besides Ron's gross eating habits, Sami liked hanging out with these guys.

The dull ache in her shoulder reminded her of Eve. She should really call Blade to check if the hybrid had gotten home alright. She would not stop worrying about her and it took the brunette convincing her that she was fine in order to get Eve to go back home. Before she headed out to Bueno Nacho, Sami had this empty feeling and had been craving the other's company ever since the hybrid left. Luckily, hanging out here made her feel better.

Or so she thought. Her senses suddenly went nuts, making her tense in her seat. Without making it obvious, she cautiously looked around. Though people who didn't know her would've thought she was just looking for someone, Kim, Monique, and Ron knew better. Kim leaned across the table and asked Sami what was wrong. The brunette told them that her senses were going off, but she didn't know who, or what, was setting them off.

"Oooh! Girl! Hot and rough-looking, twelve o'clock." Monique said.

Kim looked above Monique's head. Monique cleared her throat, "My twelve, Kim." Kim turned around. Sami looked as well.


	6. Chapter Six

**Bueno Nacho, Middleton…  
**

* * *

"Oooh! Girl! Hot and rough-looking, twelve o'clock." Monique said.

Kim looked above Monique's head. Monique cleared her throat, "My twelve, Kim." Kim turned around. Sami looked as well.

* * *

**Nightstalkers Headquarters, New York (15 minutes later)...**

* * *

The throbbing headache in Eve's skull had lessened substantially as she sat up on the Medical Bed. Selene had informed everyone of what happened. Once Blade heard, he backhanded Hannibal in the back of the skull, Abigail did the same. Hannibal was still trying to figure out how Sabas had managed to snatch the keys off of him, but then recalled when he had mocked Sabas with his roast-beef sandwich. Hannibal face-palmed himself when he remembered when and how it had happened.

There was a bad feeling in the pit of Eve's stomach. Something was wrong. Blade was on the phone, trying to contact Sami and warn her. He could hear the phone ringing on the other end, but she had yet to pick up. After what seemed like it was too long, the phone picked up. Blade released a relieved breath and greeted Sami and began to tell her what happened.

There was suddenly a low chuckle on the other end, causing Blade to become confused. They watched Blade's facial features while he was on the phone. Eve had become anxious when he became uncertain,

"Parker? You there? Samantha?!" Blade asked.

A chuckle, " _Guess again, Day Walker."_

* * *

**Bueno Nacho, Middleton (15 minutes Earlier)...**

* * *

A tall man with medium length brown hair and goatee walked through the doors of Bueno Nacho. He wore a tight fitting black shirt underneath a white button-up shirt that covered his noticeably toned torso and arms. He also wore dress pants and black dress shoes. He seemed to be in a rush, as if looking for something or someone. His eyes landed on their table and made his way over.

"Oh, he's coming over! Act natural." Monique whispered and she and Kim acted oblivious.

Due to her senses getting stronger and stronger the closer this guy got, Sami could not act oblivious. Her senses were going crazy and this guy might be the reason why. The man seemed to be out of breath, a worried expression upon his face. Monique and Kim played it off like that had not seen him and greeted him like they had seen him before.

He just ignored them and turned to Sami, "Are you Samantha?" he asked, voice heavy with a British Accent.

A look of shock crossed her face for a second before putting on a Poker Face, "Yes." she replied.

The man held his chest like he needed to calm his beating heart, "Thank goodness, I found you! You need to come with me!" he said exasperated.

Monique and Kim exchanged confused looks, before looking towards Sami. Ron even pulled away from his snackage to see why this stranger was suddenly trying to take their friend. Kim mentally told Sami that something was not right, to which Sami agreed. However, Sami did not know this guy, so she did not want to do anything stupid. Of course, going with this guy could be stupid, but not going would put her friends at risk.

So, she played it cool, "What's up?" Sami asked casually.

"You're friend, Eve! I-I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

Sami's eyes went wide. Eve? What had happened to Eve? Was that why her senses were going off? Had something happened. She heard Kim ask who Eve was, to which Sami did not reply. Monique and Ron were still trying to figure out who this guy was, and now were trying to figure out who Eve was. This man seemed desperate, and he clearly knew Eve. But, how did he know who she was...?

"W-What happened to Eve?" she asked hesitantly.

"I-I...you need to come with me, it's an emergency." the man asked.

The brunette shook her head, "I need to you to tell me-"

"She's dying! We need to go help her now!" the man urged.

She released a frustrated sigh and got up from the table. She gave her friends a look, as if saying "I'll be back" and followed the stranger outside. He hurried outside, forcing Sami to jog after him. She saw her friends in one of the windows, all of them pressed up against the glass as they tried to see where she was going. The man lead her to a black sports car, urging her to get in and quickly. She rolled her eyes, but got in nonetheless. Before she had the chance to buckle up, he sped out of the parking lot.

As she struggled to put on the seat belt, he slammed on the brakes. This forced her skull to collide with the dashboard, giving her a pounding headache. She held her head in pain and gave him an annoyed look. He apologized and sped off again. She wondered just how far up the road Eve was. She turned to ask, only for a fist to punch her in the face. She groaned as her vision became blurry. What the hell was this asshole's problem?

"Sorry, love, but we have to make a slight detour." he said, pearly white teeth looking dangerously sharp all of a sudden.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? First I slam my head, then you punch m-!" Sami began, only to get cut off by a paw wrapped around her throat.

The man's face took on a canine appearance, releasing a beastly roar as his skin ripped open. Underneath, fur became more apparent. His claws bit into her neck as his grip tightened. He pulled her face closer to his own, snarling could be heard from his lips. He licked his chops as he forced her to stare into his demonic, yellow eyes. Teeth looking about ready to tear out her throat. She grasped at the paws as she gasped for breath, causing him to release a dark chuckle,

"We're taking a little trip to the local warehouse district. After all, we need a dark, wide space for your mate to fight for your corpse." he growled.

Why was it always the damn warehouse district? She did not get a chance to finish that thought as the paw around her throat cut-off most of the air to her head. Darkness bit at the corners of her eyes before she fell unconscious. He released her when he was sure she was unconscious, watching her body slump down into the seat, chest rising and falling slowly.

As he transformed back into his human form, Sabas heard muffled music playing from seemingly nowhere. He looked around around car curiously, wondering where it was coming from. His eyes fell on Sami's pocket, which seemed to be glowing. Cautiously, he reached in and pulled out her cellphone. He grinned when he saw the Day Walker's Name flashing on the screen. He tapped the answer button and waited for Blade to say hello.

He listened as Blade spoke as if Sami was the one who picked up. Sabas watched the unconscious brunette slumber peacefully in the seat, listening to Blade warnings of his escape. He was urging her to find safety or to come back to base immediately. Sabas let a chuckle slip passed his lips at the sound of Blade's oh-so-sure tone. This caused Blade to stop talking, asking if Sami was there.

Sabas chuckled once more, "Guess again, Day Walker."

* * *

**Warehouse District, Middleton (25 minutes later)...**

* * *

A black corvette sat outside Warehouse Fourteen, lights turned off to avoid detection. Inside the 'Vette, Blade sat in the driver's seat, gripping the wheel impatiently. Hannibal sat in the passenger seat, guns out and ready. On the roof of the warehouse, Abigail crouched down. She had her bow taunt and ready as well, Selene with her own guns to her right. They watched over Eve, who stood at the door of the warehouse, ready to go in at any minute.

Ten minutes prior, Sabas had given the Nightstalkers directions for Eve to meet him at Warehouse Fourteen in the Middleton Warehouse District if she wanted to see her precious mate. He told her to bring her "posse" if she would like, but they were to stay outside of the warehouse, or else he would prematurely end Sami's life. Though Blade and Selene strongly disagreed with that idea, Eve had convinced them otherwise. She had made it perfectly clear that she wanted Sami to come out alive and with as little wounds as possible.

Eve took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

Eve stepped inside the warehouse and looked around. Before she could properly adjust her eyes to the darkness, the lights switched on. The bright fluorescent lights bathed the room in seemingly blinding light, causing the hybrid to momentarily shield her eyes. Once the dull ache of the blinding light subsided, Eve looked around once more. Her eyes settled on Sami's prone form, lying face-down in the middle of the cold concrete floor.

She released a relieved breath as she took a step forward, but stopped when she heard the sound of someone clapping their hands together. She looked beyond Sami and saw Sabas approach the unconscious meta-human, clapping in approval. She took a whiff, noticing that he was not the only werewolf in the room. Behind him, two or three other guys stood behind him, watching her. Sabas continued to move until he was above Sami. He then knelt down and stroked Sami's long brown hair, causing Eve to growl.

"Fragile little thing, isn't she? It's amazing how I could easily snap her pretty little neck with just the flick of a wrist. Or maybe, I could pull her flesh apart with just my teeth, or claws." he said, moving his hand to caress at Sami's throat. Eve's breath was caught in her throat when Sami didn't move the slightest, but breathed when she saw the gentle rise and fall of Sami's back.

Sabas smirked as Eve watched him touch her mate. The combination of possessiveness and concern was evident on the raven-haired girl's face and in her green eyes. The hybrid looked about ready to pounce at any second. He could tell the wheels were turning in that head of hers, most likely thinking of ways to get her mate out of here before coming back to kill him and his new pack. He decided at that moment that he wanted to push her a bit, his hand going from Samantha's neck to the bottom of her black t-shirt. This caused the hybrid to snarl at him, a most interesting reaction,

"Tell me, Eve. Have you ever touched your mate...intimately yet? I know this is new, but it is quite normal to want to get intimate during the first couple of days after the initial imprint." Sabas continued, slowly pushing up the brunette's t-shirt to just above her waist, caressing the pale skin underneath. Sami shuttered in her sleep, thankfully unaware of what was happening.

"Don't you dare touch her." Eve commanded. Sabas chuckled again, squeezing Sami's hips tightly.

The brunette sighed and slowly opened her eyes at the sudden pinching feeling at her hips. She lifted her head slightly off of the cold concrete, taking in her surroundings. What the hell was going on? Where was she? And who the hell was groping her? She heard a dark chuckle above her, making her freeze. She heard a male voice say something along the lines of "Look who's finally decided to join us." The brunette recognized that voice as that asshole from the restaurant. Sami looked up and locked eyes with Eve, who looked back at her with relief.

"Eve? What's going on?" Sami asked.

Sabas laughed as he lowered his head down to Sami's neck, taking in the girl's scent. This caused the brunette to move her head away from the creep. Eve wanted to move in so bad and take Sami away, but didn't out of fear for Sami's life. Sabas grazed his teeth against Sami's throat, hot breath against her skin. Eve took two steps in, making Sabas yanked on the brunette's hair and arch her neck backward.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear Abomination. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this beautiful little brunette, now do we?" he tsked.

Eve growled and stopped, watching the bastard move in closer to Sami's pale throat. She watched him lick a line from her voice box to just under her jaw. Sami made a disgusted noise, "Gross, you probably lick your ass with that tongue." she said.

Sabas had not expected that and slammed the brunette's face against the concrete, causing the brunette to grunt in pain. Eve called out to Sami, worried that the bastard had smashed her mate's face. Luckily, it had just caused a bruise on her cheek and cut on her brow. Eve watched Sami, who just flashed a cocky smile back, reassuring the raven-haired girl that she was okay.

Growing impatient with this current affair, Sabas cleared his throat, "Boys, kill the Abomination." he said, with a snap of his fingers.

"Eve! Move!" Sami hollered.

Eve did just that as one guy, who changed before he had even reached her, jumped for her head. She side-stepped him and slammed her fist hard enough in his back to break a couple of bones in his back. He yelped at the pain and even more as his body smashed against the floor. The other two guys came at her as well, going for her arms. One attached himself to her left arm, to which she swung him around and off, throwing him a couple of feet away from herself. The last guy pulled her down on to the floor and went to slash her throat with his claws. She roared and kicked him off. Before he had the chance to go for her again, a gunshot rang through the air as a silver bullet embedded itself into the werewolf's brain. The beast laid dead on the floor. Just as she was about to go after Sabas, the other two came back at her and tackled her to the ground. She thrashed beneath them, furious to get out.

Sabas pounced on top of Sami, pinning her down on to the ground. The brunette let out a surprised cry and tried to push herself off of the ground, only for the wolf on top of her to pin her arms with one of his hands behind her back. He twisted them at a painful angle, causing her to grunt. She watched as Eve tore the throat out of one of the Lycans with her teeth, killing it instantly. Sami suddenly felt teeth graze her throat and claws pinching into her sides, drawing blood. Then she felt teeth pierce the juncture between her shoulder and her neck.

Just as the raven-haired girl pushed the now throat-less Lycan off of herself and finish off the last one, she heard an ear-piercing scream penetrate the air. She looked toward the center of the room and saw Sabas bite into Sami's shoulder, drawing blood from the younger. Eve suddenly felt like everything was moving in slow-motion. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and Sami's blood-curdling screams. The last Lycan went for Eve, but she released a loud predatory roar. She grasped the beast's lower and upper jaws and pulled, ripping out its lower jaw with her bare hands. She then crushed its snout with her other hand. She charged straight at Sabas, blood boiling with rage.

Sami saw black dots in her vision as well as darkness biting at the edges of her line of sight. Her screams died down into small cries and groans. She couldn't move her arms and it pissed her off. She even tried to move her neck away from this prick, but he wouldn't budge. She was afraid he was going to drain her, it sure as hell felt like he was. Before he could finish, she heard a vicious roar as he was suddenly ripped off of her. She released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She tried to get up on to her hands and knees, but fell limply back on to the ground. She could only hear Eve's angry roars and the sound of flesh tearing and organs squishing behind her.

She never felt so powerless in her life.

* * *

Eve stood over Sabas's mangled body. His face had caved in due to her constantly pounding it in with her fists. His torso was ripped to shreds, his organs hanging out for the whole world to see. His heart laid in a bloody puddle next to his body. His arms and legs were twisted in ways that limbs should never be twisted in. She had warned him. Touch Sami, pay the price.

Speaking of which, Eve looked toward Sami and rushed over to the brunette's side. Carefully, she flipped Sami over so the brunette was laying on her back in Eve's lap. Sami was conscious, but barely. The brunette's skin was cold to the touch, but yet the girl was still breathing. Eve pushed the brown locks out of the girl's face with blood covered hands. Eve looked down at Sami and released a sigh of relief when Sami looked back up at her with a smile.

"You...okay?" Sami asked, noticing Eve's bloody hands.

The raven-haired girl nodded with a chuckle, unable to believe that the meta-human was more worried about her than herself. She hoisted the brunette up into a sitting position on her lap, examining the wound on Sami's neck. She would have to act quickly if she wanted to prevent Sami turning into a Lycan. Before she moved in to remove the Lycan Venom, black slime oozed out of the bite mark on Sami's neck. Eve looked at it in confusion, what the hell...? She looked into the brunette's eyes, asking her what was happening.

"Regeneration. My body's pushing out...the Lycan venom on its own." the meta-human explained.

Well, that made sense, but why wasn't the wound itself healing? Did Sabas take too much out of the girl? Eve recalled this morning's events, when she force-fed Sami her own blood. If Sami's blood could heal herself, would her blood be able to heal Sami? Sure, Parker wasn't a vampire, but she had become stronger this morning when Eve did it.

Without a second thought, Eve used a claw to cut herself on the neck. Once satisfied that is was deep enough to stay open, she coaxed Sami to drink from her. Of course the meta refused. She told Eve what she had told her this morning: "I don't think it works that way." So, the raven just resorted to this morning's tactic: she bit her own wrist, sucked up some of her own blood and then kissed Sami.

The brunette groaned but reciprocated anyway, knowing that the hybrid wouldn't give up until she complied. Eve cupped Sami's cheek and continued to force her blood down Sami's throat, tongue making contact with the brunette's every once and awhile. The brunette moaned, grasping at Eve's cheeks as well. Sami could feel the wound healing quicker now.

Eve settled moved the brunette until they were sitting chest to chest with Sami fully in her lap, one arm around her waist and the other tangled in brown locks. Sami groaned, muttering "horn-dog" under her breath, causing the hybrid to chuckle in amusement. Before they could move on, the warehouse door slid open and the sounds of approaching footsteps could be heard.

"Oh, get a room, you horny fucks!" Hannibal yelled out.

Sami pulled away and rolled her eyes, saying something along the lines of "Mood's dead". Eve chuckled in agreement, but then stopped when she made eye contact with her mother over Sami's shoulder. Sensing the awkwardness, Sami removed herself from Eve's grasp, standing front and center in front of Blade. He slapped a hand on her shoulder, reprimanding her about not filling them in on this whole "Imprinting" issue. He then went to remind her that Fury, who ever that was, would have had his ass if anything had happened to her. Sami just apologized repeatedly.

Selene looked between Eve and Sami, still processing the fact that the two were now bonded. She recalled what Eve had said about her mate earlier, without actually telling her mother who it was. Nonetheless, Selene was just happy that the two were alive. She gently laid a hand on Eve's shoulder and congratulated her on a job well done, before going into the "Your Mate is Your Responsibility" lecture and "Don't Let this Happen Again".

The brunette was just happy that the shenanigans with the Lycans was over...for now. Asking Blade nicely, if he could drive her to Bueno Nacho to retrieve her car. He agreed and was ready to go with her in tow. She looked back to see Eve by Hannibal, who was poking at Sabas's corpse. He kept comparing the beast's face to squashed vegetables.

Sami cleared her throat, "Hey, Eve!"

The hybrid turned her full attention to Sami and smiled, wondering what the brunette needed or wanted.

Sami motioned to the car with her head, "Wanna help me get my car from Bueno Nacho? I could use some company in case there is that small chance I have to walk home due to one of my friends stealing my car." Sami asked.

The raven-haired girl chuckled and accepted, walking over to Blade's car and getting in with the brunette.

* * *

**On the way to the Parker Residence...**

* * *

Sure enough, Sami's car was no longer in the Bueno Nacho parking lot. After going there and then checking her phone, Kim had left a message asking if the brunette was coming back. She then went on to inform the girl that she and Ron had driven her car to her house and then walking home to their own houses. Blade asked if Sami was sure she wanted to walk home. She said yes, jokingly saying she had her bodyguard with her if anything happened. With that he nodded and drove off, but not before telling the girl to call as soon as she gets home. She gave him a "Yes, Dad" before he drove away.

So now here they were, Sami and Eve, walking to Sami's house. They spoke about several things, mostly random scenarios and how those scenarios would never happen. Eve told Sami that Sabas had somehow managed to get the keys to his cell away from Hannibal. The brunette snorted, telling Eve that that wasn't the first time that happened. She also added that he was probably taunting the prisoner with food again. Eve wondered if Sami was telepathic or psychic.

Once they reached the front door, the brunette sat down on the doorstep, inviting the hybrid to sit with her. She did and they both looked up at the night sky. Eve was surprised that they were able to see the stars, with the street lamps and all. Sami confessed to her and her brothers breaking a couple of said lamps with soccer balls and rigged pellet guns.

Eve looked at her with a surprised look on her face, "You? A trouble-maker?"

Sami shrugged sheepishly, "Hey, you should have seen me when I was a baby. I made my mom faint when she saw me crawling on the ceiling for the first time."

The hybrid laughed at that, imagining a baby crawling all over the ceiling while the brunette's mother chased after it. After the image had passed, the two kind of just sat in silence, just staring up at the sky. Eve looked away from the stars to watch Sami watch them, admiring those blue eyes watching the sky with awe. Eve frowned a bit at the dark bruise on the the brunette's cheek, as well as the cut on her eyebrow.

Eve suddenly found herself leaning over to peck a kiss on to the brunette's temple, causing the brunette to look at her fondly. They shared a peck on the lips, before Sami leaned on to Eve, sitting her head on the the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

They planned on sitting like that, until a man clad in red and blue spandex approached the front step, his mask and costume ripped in several places. Before Eve could go on the defensive however, Sami greeted the stranger cheerfully,

"Long night, Dad?" Sami asked.

"Dad" nodded and pulled off his mask, revealing a handsome male with blue eyes that matched Sami's. This definitely had to be Sami's dad, there was no denying the resemblance. He looked to Eve, unsure of who she was. Sami introduced them, referring to Eve as her mate, to which the hybrid waved at him awkwardly. He gave a wave back and greeted the hybrid. Strange, he was less intimidating than Sami's mother. He just said "Excuse Me" as he carefully stepped over Sami to unlock the door.

Eve's "best friend" Saber came to the door, smelling Peter to make sure he hadn't cheated on him with other dogs. The husky then sniffed at Sami, but didn't growl or attack her this time. He did bark at her several times, as if demanding she come inside. Try as she might, Sami could not convince the dog to go in the house without her.

With a sigh, the two girls got off of the door step and face each other. Sami pecked Eve on the cheek, to which Eve returned a kiss to Sami's forehead. They said goodnight as Sami went into the house. Eve waited until she heard the click of the brunette's lock before leaving herself. Glancing back just once more to make sure everything was safe, she ran off back to HQ.

She'll be back tomorrow to check on the brunette in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of my OC seems kinda weak, but this story is supposed to be more focused around Eve Corvin as a hybrid just protecting Sami as an imprint, that's why Eve is the stronger one in this.


End file.
